Turncoat
by Yami Yue
Summary: A new enemy appears to test Sakura's strength, but this time one of her dearest friends may not be there to help.
1. Visions and Dreams

This is my first CCS fanfic so please go easy on me. No flames, my fragile ego wouldn't be able to take it. I don't own Card Captor Sakura all the characters belong to CLAMP. I wished I owned Yue though. : )

For those of you who are familiar only with the English names ( I was once) Here's a handy guide.

Li  = Syaoran 

Tori = Toya

Those are the only two that appear (or are mentioned) in this chapter. Hope you enjoy the story.

Turncoat  
By Yami Yue

Chapter One: Visions and Dreams

  
Kerberos felt the unmistakable tinge of magic in the air. He looked out of the window and there in the shadows was a lone figure. It stood there as if watching him. Slowly it advanced staying within the shadows. The sun guardian watched in uneasy anticipation as it came closer. Fearing for his mistress' safety he transformed into his true form. Whoever dared to threaten his friend and mistress would have an angry guardian beast to deal with. With the powerful body of a golden eyed lion, and his own magical abilities, Kerberos was not one to be trifled with, especially when angry. The sun guardian closed his eyes to better feel the magical energy in hopes of figuring out who the figure in the shadows was. When he opened them again however, the sight before him filled him with horror. Underneath his massive paws lay an unconscious Sakura. He sprang backwards as though he had been burned. Immediately Yue was kneeling next to her, shielding her unconscious form from Kerberos' view with his angelic wings. The moon guardian looked at Kerberos with his usual unreadable expression on his face. Their eyes met. Kerberos saw in Yue's eyes a storm of emotion. Hurt, anger, fear, and worry were all present. Kerberos looked down at the still form Yue protectively kneeled over. "Forgive me." he whispered then turned and ran out into the night. When next he saw the moon guardian, Yue looked worn. He sat with his back against the wall, his head bowed and eyes closed. He looked like an angel in prayer. As Kerberos padded toward him Yue opened his eyes. "Where's Sakura?" Kero asked softly. "She's gone." Yue replied. The sun guardian hung his head.

Kero sat up, his sleep fogged mind still unable to recall his present location. In an instant, he realized that he was in his makeshift bedroom in Sakura's desk drawer. Quietly the drawer opened and he flew out of it. He landed on the windowsill next to Sakura's bed. He was relieved to see that his friend and mistress was still asleep. As he watched her sleep he marveled at how much she had changed physically over the years. The cute 10 year old girl who had become a cardcaptor of the Clow cards and later their master, had developed into a beautiful young lady of 16. Her once short brown hair was now long enough to reach the middle of her back. Her body still had the trim athletic build but now possessed curves in many places, which the boys liked. Kero actually pitied any guy that Sakura chose to date, he would not only have an angry older brother to deal with but himself and Yue too if he hurt Sakura. Fortunately there was no one to pity ....yet. It seemed the boys were more interested in Sakura than she was in them. Kero wondered if that had to do with her friend Syaoran, who had returned to town to stay a year or so back. He wondered if he and Sakura were more than just good friends. After all, the brat had grown into a hunk. His handsome features and athletic build caught the girls' eyes. Kero smiled at the memory of Syaoran's return. Wonder of wonders the two of them actually had become friends. Kero only called Syaoran "kid" when they were joking around and only then would Syaoran call him a "stuffed animal". Now sufficiently calmed by pleasant memories, Kero contently watched Sakura sleep hoping he would become sleepy. "That's the second time I've had that dream." he thought as he looked outside. "I hope for her sake as well as mine that it was only a dream." He turned to look at Sakura once again. He watched her sleep for a few moments before he decided it was time to try going back to sleep. He flew from the windowsill and gently landed on Sakura's pillow. He cuddled up beside her head and closed his eyes. "For both our sakes, let it just be a dream." he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Sakura awakened to find Kero lying on her pillow staring up at the ceiling. His features were grim. Before she could ask why he had been sleeping on her pillow Kero noticed she was awake. "Oh, hey Sakura." he greeted. Sakura's confusion deepened. Kero had sounded distracted and that wasn't like him at all. "Are you ok Kero?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, just thinking." he assured her. "You'd better get going or you'll be late for school." Sakura looked at the clock and got out of bed. She quickly went through her morning routine and soon was ready to go downstairs for breakfast. "You want me to bring you something?" she asked. "I'll get something once your dad and brother are gone." Kero answered. "Now go on, I don't want you to be late." "Alright, alright, I'm going." Sakura sighed. "If I didn't know you better I'd think you were trying to get rid of me." she joked as she picked up her backpack. "The day I try to get rid of you Sakura is the day Dash can't beat a snail in a race." Kero responded. Sakura laughed. "See you later." she said then left the room.

Kero was no more talkative that afternoon when Sakura returned home from school. Despite her worry for her friend, that night she fell into an untroubled sleep. Kero however was not so lucky. Kero tossed and turned in his sleep. His tail lashed back and forth, his stuffed animal like features were contorted as if he were in pain. His low muttering and groans woke Sakura. She sat up and listened carefully for the source of the sounds she'd heard. She frowned when she realized it was Kero who was making the noise. "I'd better wake him before he wakes everyone in the house." she thought as she got out of bed and padded over to the drawer where Kero slept. She saw the way her friend thrashed and the pained expression on his face. "He must be having a nightmare." Sakura thought as she gently shook him. "Come on Kero wake up." she whispered. Kero continued to sleep. "Forgive me." Kero whispered, then fell into untroubled sleep. Sakura frowned. "Who was he talking to?" she wondered. "I'll ask him tomorrow. No sense in waking him now." Sakura went back to bed. The next morning when Sakura woke up the first thing she noticed was that Kero was still asleep. "I'll let him sleep a little longer." she decided as she got out of bed and began her morning routine. Afterward she headed downstairs to cook breakfast. Sakura had just finished cooking pancakes when her brother entered the kitchen. She was glad to see he was in a hurry. For once she thought they were going to get through the morning without a fight. "I'm running late again." He muttered, looking at his watch. "I think you're rubbing off on me." He added. Sakura cast up her eyes. "Very funny." Sakura muttered as she poured herself a glass of milk to go with her breakfast. Toya finished his breakfast quickly and put his dirty dishes in the sink. "See you later." He said then turned and headed out the door. Her father was the next to enter the room. "Good morning." Sakura greeted cheerfully. "Good morning." Her father replied as she put a bite of pancake into her mouth. "Has your brother left already?" Sakura nodded as her father sat down to eat. "I'll cook dinner tonight." He said. "I just need you to get everything from the market." "Alright." Sakura responded. He soon finished his breakfast and got up to leave. "See you tonight." He said placing a kiss on her forehead. He then left the house. Soon his car had backed out the driveway and he was gone. Sakura rose from the table and went up to her room to wake her friend. "Kero's probably hungry by now." She thought. "Then again, he's _always_ hungry." To her surprise, Kero was still asleep. She firmly shook him this time and he awoke. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked as the little guardian beast yawned and stretched. "I'm fine." Kero said as he rubbed his eyes." Why?" "It's not like you to sleep in so late." Sakura answered matter of factly. "I guess I was just tired." Kero responded with a shrug. "Come on downstairs with me and I'll make you some pancakes." Sakura said. "You can keep me company while I wash dishes."

  
Sakura waited until after Kero had finished his breakfast before asking him about his dream. "You were tossing and turning in your sleep last night." She said. "Were you having a nightmare?" Kero sighed "For the third night in a row." he responded " ..at least I hope it was just that." "Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked. Kero closed his eyes and became contemplative for a moment. After a few moments of silence he spoke. "I'm not sure what to make of it." He said. "First, I felt someone's magical energy. I looked out the window and saw a figure in the shadows; it began coming closer. Fearing for your safety I returned to my true form and closed my eyes to better feel the energy and try to figure out who it was coming from. " "When I opened them again…." Kero opened his eyes and looked away from Sakura. "What happened?" she asked softly. "I had you pinned to the floor." He continued. "When I realized what I had done, I released you, but …" he trailed off again. "Is that why you said 'Forgive me'?" she asked. Kero turned to face his friend and mistress. "Yes." He said. "How did you..?" "You were talking in your sleep." Sakura answered before he could finish the question. "What else happened?" "I'm not sure." Kero answered looking away again. " I saw Yue again and asked him where you were. He said you were gone and that's all I remember." He turned to look at Sakura. "You don't think I would hurt you do you?" he asked. "Of course not." Sakura answered. "Cheer up. It was just a dream." I don't think this is just some mere dream Sakura." "Something may be coming our way." He added as he looked into her eyes. "…and this time I may not be there to help you."

To be continued . . .


	2. Kero's Illness

For those of you who are familiar only with the English names ( I was once) Here's a handy guide.

Li  = Syaoran 

Tori = Toya

Yukito (Yuki) = Julian  
  


  
Turncoat  
by Yami Yue

Chapter Two: Kero's Illness

Sakura found it difficult to concentrate on anything the teachers were saying. Syaoran noticed her lack of attention , so when the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, he decided to find out exactly what was bothering her. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Can we study at your house?" he asked, deciding to wait until the class had emptied before asking the real question on his mind. "Even with the review today I still don't think I'm ready for the final." Sakura nodded. "Is something wrong Sakura?" he asked, lowering his voice. "You haven't exactly been yourself today." Sakura sighed. "I'll tell you on the way." she said as they left the classroom. As the walked toward Sakura's home she told him about Kero's dream. Syaoran listened intently as she talked. "He's been so quiet since yesterday, I think it's bothering him more than he wants me to know. I've never seen him this withdrawn before." she finished. Syaoran spotted the grocery store and an idea came to mind. "We could try to cheer him up a little." he suggested. "That store does have a bakery inside right?" he added nodding toward the grocery store. Sakura nodded then smiled. "Good idea, but we'd better be careful how much we get." she agreed. "I don't want a sugar high Kero on my hands." Syaoran smiled at the mental image of a overly hyper Kero. "I think I know just what we should get." he said as a girl passed by just out of earshot. Sakura and Syaoran could feel a magical energy coming from her, and looked to see where it was coming from. They spotted the girl nearby. Her dark brown blew in the breeze as she turned to look at them. Her almond shaped eyes were the color of jade. Though she was the same age as Sakura and Syaoran, there was a presence about her that made her seem older. The mysterious young woman stopped and smiled at them, then continued on her way. "Do you know her?" Syaoran asked. "No." Sakura answered. "I've never seen her before." "Me either." Syaoran said.

They arrived at Sakura's home twenty minutes later, each with a small paper bag in their hand, and Syaoran carried a bag of groceries in his arms. "Kero." Sakura called as she and Syaoran entered the house. The guardian beast was down the stairs within moments. "How was your day?" he asked. "Not bad." Sakura replied. Kero then turned his attention to Syaoran. "Hey Syaoran, What's in the bag?" he asked. Syaoran smiled. "Something I think you might be interested in." the amber eyed teen replied as he opened the bag. Kero looked at him curiously. "See for yourself." Syaoran added as he opened the bag wide enough so that Kero could peer in." Kero's expression of confusion quickly became one of delight when he saw it was pudding. "Pudding!" he exclaimed. "Thanks Syaoran." Syaoran's smile widened at the gleeful expression on Kero's face. Whatever he'd been worried about had definitely vanished from his thoughts for the moment. Sakura cleared her throat returning Kero's attention to her. "Syaoran's not the only one thinking of you today." she said as she reached into her bag and produced a second pudding cup. "Thanks Sakura." Kero cried as he tried to take both cups into his little paws. Sakura laughed and took the bag of groceries from Syaoran. "You two go into the living room I'll bring some tea and a spoon." she said. Syaoran took her backpack from her and went into the living room with Kero. Sakura joined them a few minutes later with tea for her and Syaoran and a spoon for Kero. The guardian beast was soon acting like himself again. Sakura gave Syaoran a grateful smile before the two of them began studying for their finals.

The next day when Sakura returned home from school Kero was watching t.v. "Hey champ how'd finals go?" Kero greeted. "Good, I think I even did well on my math test." Sakura responded. "That's great." Kero said as Sakura joined him on the couch. Suddenly, a wave of pain hit Kero like a ton of bricks. He yelped in pain and began rubbing his head with his paws. He could feel the headache spread as it got worse. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked, watching her guardian with uneasy eyes. "my head." he answered. "It hurts." The pain began to subside until it was nothing more than a dull ache. Kero noticed Sakura's worried expression. "I'm alright now." He assured her with a smile. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked. "Yes. I ah…" his answer was cut off by another wave of pain. In a heartbeat it was gone. Kero looked to his mistress in confusion. Kero's headache came and went, each time coming back more fierce and painful. Despite all her efforts, Sakura was unable to soothe his pain. "Kero, maybe I should put you to bed." Sakura suggested after a particularly nasty headache had faded away. "I think that might be a good idea." Kero replied weakly and closed his eyes. Gently, Sakura picked up her small guardian and took him up to her room. She laid him in his bed and watched him sleep for a few moments before returning downstairs. Sakura sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. She sighed as she listened for any sounds coming from upstairs. The house was silent. "Some mistress of the cards I turned out to be." she thought. "I can't even cure a simple headache." Her thoughts were broken by the sound of someone approaching the door. Sakura got up and looked out the window. Yukito, her brother's best friend and Yue's borrowed form was coming up the walk. She opened the door, to Yuki's surprise. He saw her face and instantly forgot to ask how she had known he was there. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she moved aside to let him in. "I came to study with Toya for our test." Yuki answered as he entered the house. "He's not here yet." Sakura said as she closed the door. "What's wrong Sakura?" Yukito asked. "You look worried." Before she could answer, her friend's eyes closed and a pair of snow white wings folded around him. With a flash of light the wings returned and in his place was Yue. A low moan came from upstairs. Yue's cat like eyes looked toward the stairs. "That's what's wrong." Sakura said heading for the stairs. "Kero has a headache that just keeps getting worse." Yue silently followed. Something felt wrong here, but he wasn't sure what.

Kero had managed to climb out of the drawer his bed was in and was lying on the floor, his face contorted in pain. His low moans had suddenly become howls of pain. As soon as Sakura entered the room the drawer she kept the star cards in flew open and the cards emerged as violently as they had the day she released them. They swirled around her as if they knew what was going on. Yue entered in the midst of the chaos. His normally calm and cool expression melted the moment he set eyes on his "brother" lying on the floor writhing in pain. "Restrain him." Sakura said to the angelic moon guardian. "I can put him to sleep with the sleep card." She continued. "It might ease his pain." Yue nodded and wordlessly stepped around her. As Sakura said the familiar incantation to transform her star key into a staff, Yue reached to pick Kero up. Suddenly, the tiny wings on his back began to grow longer and larger. They folded around the tiny guardian enveloping him a feathery cocoon. "Oh great." Sakura muttered. "..as if _little_ Kero with a headache wasn't bad enough." The wings unfolded and grew smaller, revealing Kero's true form. The great lion fell to the floor, tears falling from his golden eyes. His vision was blurred, and his mind dulled by the pain. Yue moved into his field of vision. Kerberos couldn't see him clearly. "An angel?" he rasped. Yue slowly moved toward Kerberos, cautious of the sun guardian's weapons. "No." Yue said. "It's me Kerberos. It's Yue." Kero's eyes widened in fear. It wasn't Yue he was seeing now. Kero saw an angel, but not just any angel, the angel of death. "S..sa…Sakura." he stammered. "Sakura!" "I'm right here Kero." Sakura said stepping from behind Yue. "Help me.." Kero pleaded as he backed away from Yue. Sakura swallowed hard. "What has you so frightened?" Yue asked, his normally cool expression now one of worry. Kerberos looked around as though he was trying to figure out where Yue's voice was coming from. Cautiously Sakura stepped toward the sun guardian. "Kero what's scaring you?" she asked gently. His eyes weren't focused on her now, they were focused on the false angel of death. The pain shot through him again and he screamed and collapsed to the floor. His vision became cloudy and red haze covered all he saw. Yue bent low to whisper something to Sakura, but in his pain induced hallucination Kerberos saw the angel of death leaning towards his mistress as if he were going to take her instead. With a surge of energy he didn't know he still had in him, Kero stood to his feet and leapt upon Yue. The moon guardian had no time to react, in a heartbeat the massive lion's body of Kerberos was on him, effectively pinning him to the floor. Sakura didn't hesitate to act. She tossed the sleep card in the air and touched it with her wand. "Sleep!" she called. A flash of light enveloped the room and the tiny spirit of the sleep card worked it's magic. Sakura watched her guardians anxiously. At first she was afraid it hadn't worked, but then she noticed Kero's powerful muscles began to relax and within moments his eyes began to close. Finally Kero fell asleep, collapsing upon Yue. "Can you lay him on my bed?" Sakura asked. "Yes." Yue replied as he gently rolled Kero off of him. "I have never seen him like this." He added as he stood to his feet. "It was as if he were terrified of me." "Are you alright?" Sakura asked as Yue lifted Kero and placed him on her bed. "Yes." Yue replied. Sakura's staff returned to it's former shape and she returned the cards to the book. Sakura sighed as she closed the drawer. She stood for a moment watching Kero sleep. "Do you mind telling me what that was all about?" Yue asked quietly. Sakura turned to look at him. "Come on downstairs." She responded. "I'll tell you everything I know." Yue silently followed Sakura out of the room. As Sakura turned out the lights, she took one last look at her sleeping friend.

Kero opened his eyes and looked around. It only took a moment for him to realize he was in Sakura's room. The pain in his head was gone now and he was relieved. He thought for sure that it would have killed him. Kerberos tensed as he sensed another magical presence. Quickly, he climbed off Sakura's bed and padded out of the room, his large paws making no sound as he walked down the stairs. Though alert, his mind was still fogged with sleep. He had forgotten that Yue was there. At the moment, the moon guardian was in the kitchen with Sakura watching her cook. Kero walked through the living room towards the kitchen. He tensed when he saw the shadow on the wall. The shadow of an angel. Yue turned his head to look into the living room from where he was standing. He could sense Kerberos was closer. Yue went to the entrance of the kitchen. Kero froze when he saw him, at first glance thinking he was the death angel he'd seen before falling asleep, but that thought vanished as he took in the long white hair and those silvery blue cat's eyes. "How are you feeling?" Yue asked, his normally cool tone was now one of concern. Kero smiled at him. "Much better thank you." Kero replied, but couldn't resist teasing his "brother" "Don't tell me the ice king was worried about me?" he added teasingly. A hint of a smile formed on Yue's lips. "You're too soft as always." The moon guardian replied, then turned and went back into the kitchen. Kero chuckled and entered behind him. "And you're as cynical as always." He responded. Sakura looked over her shoulder as both of her guardians entered the kitchen. "How's your head?" Sakura asked. "Fine." Kero answered, as he sniffed the air. "That soup of yours smells good." He hinted. Sakura smiled. "It won't be ready for a few more minutes." She replied. "I think I'll get some fresh air while I wait." Kero said, turning his head to look at Yue, silently asking him to come. Yue took the hint. "I'll go with him just in case." Yue said. "Alright, just don't stay outside too long." Sakura said. The two guardians stood outside. For a few moments neither spoke. "Promise me something." Kero said. "Of course." Yue responded. "Promise me that if something happens to me you'll take care of Sakura?" Kero asked. Yue nodded. "Are you sure you're alright?" Yue asked. "Yes." Kero answered. "For now." "Earlier you were very frightened of something, what was it?" Yue asked. Kerberos cocked his head to the side, trying to figure out what he was talking about. "When Sakura and I found you upstairs you backed away from me as though you were afraid." Yue prompted. "I must have been seeing things." Kero confessed. "…but at the moment I don't remember what it was I saw." Yue nodded. "Perhaps Yukito should stay the night, just in case." He suggested. Kero nodded in agreement, then stepped closer to Yue and laid his large head against one of the moon guardian's legs. "Thank you." Kero said. Puzzled by his 'brother's" show of affection toward him. Yue didn't respond. Kero smiled at Yue's puzzled expression. "I think we should go back inside before Sakura comes after us." Kero said as he turned to go back inside. Yue silently followed wondering what was going through the sun guardian's mind.   
Neither of them realized that they were being watched.   
  
  
  
To Be Continued . . .


	3. Betrayal

Thank you to Thaliel for reviewing. I'll work on the paragraphs. Thanks for your suggestion. 

The traitor is finally revealed. Who could it be? Read on to find out.

  
  
Turncoat  
by Yami Yue

Chapter Three: Betrayal

The next morning Sakura awakened to find Kero fast asleep in his bed. She decided to wait until her dad and Toya were gone for the day to wake him. He needed his rest. She watched him sleep for a moment, when he shivered. Immediately Sakura pulled his blanket up to his shoulders. Her hand brushed the sun guardian's cheek as she pulled her hand away. She instantly felt added warmth and placed the back of her hand against his forehead. He was burning up. Her eyes widened in shock. Kero had a fever! The card mistress quickly got to her feet and threw on her robe. She headed to her brother's room first, sure that's where Yukito would be, but it was the sound of voices downstairs that drew her attention first. She headed toward the sound of the voices as silently as Kero himself. There in the kitchen was Yukito, along with Sakura's older brother and her father. She had to get his attention or rather Yue's, without peaking the interest of her brother or father. Taking a deep breath she entered the kitchen. "Good morning." She called in greeting. "Good morning." The three men called back. "Yukito I could use your help with something." She said, turning to face him alone. Yukito's alter ego could see the worry in her eyes. "Sure Sakura." Yukito said as he stood and followed her out of the kitchen. Immediately after they were out of sight, Yue returned to his true form. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. "He's worse." Sakura whispered. "I think he's got a fever." Yue didn't reply. He silently headed up the staircase to Sakura's room. She followed and found the moon guardian placing a cool hand against Kero's forehead. "Something doesn't feel right." Yue said. "His magical energy feels…..different." "Could it be what's making him sick?" Sakura asked. "Perhaps." Yue answered. "For now I can only try to cool him down." The angelic guardian closed his eyes and stayed absolutely still. Sakura waited anxiously for what seemed an eternity, though it was only a mere five minutes before Yue opened his eyes and stood. "He should awaken soon." Yue said. "His fever has gone down some, but I'm not sure it will break just yet." Sakura sighed with relief. "Thanks Yue." She said, then kissed him on the cheek. If Sakura had been looking at him a moment later she would have seen Yue blush. "I will be downstairs if you need me." He said, then headed back downstairs and returned to his borrowed form. Sakura took one last look at the peacefully sleeping Kero and decided to shower and get dressed and let him rest.

"Kerberos." A voice whispered. Kero opened his eyes and looked around. He was in Sakura's room but he was the only one there. "Kerberos." The voice whispered again. He could feel an unfamiliar magical presence. "Come to the window." It instructed. The little guardian beast frowned. "Who are you?" he demanded. Suddenly he felt the headache from the day before return with a vengeance. "Ask no more questions." The voice hissed. "Just come." The pain was gone as quickly as it came. Kero was smart enough to realize he had to play along. He climbed out of bed and flew towards the window. He was halfway there when Sakura re-entered the room. "You're up." Sakura said in surprise. The unfamiliar presence vanished. Kero turned to face her. "Did you feel that?" he asked. "What?" Sakura asked. "Did you feel another presence here, an unfamiliar one?" Kero responded. Sakura shook her head. Kero felt tired and sat down on the floor. Sakura noticed his sudden fatigue. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "I dunno. I just feel very tired all of a sudden." Gently, Sakura picked up her friend. She put her hand on his forehead. The fever was gone. "Do you want me to bring you some breakfast? I was on my way downstairs." She offered as she laid him back down in his bed. "Maybe later." Kero said as he closed his eyes. By the time she had placed the blanket over him, the guardian beast was fast asleep.

The whole day, Kero drifted in and out of sleep and ate nothing. Sakura and Yue took turns watching over him. The sun was setting as the two of them sat near Kero's bedside. Suddenly, the drawer where Sakura kept the star cards opened and the cards flew out of the drawer and circled around her. "You're worried too." She said softly as she held out her right hand. "Don't worry we'll figure out what's wrong and get him well again." She said. The cards placed themselves into her hand, regrouping into a deck. She slid the magical cards in her pocket. She sighed as she looked at the clock. "I'd better start on dinner." Sakura said as she stood. "Yue, don't you think you should keep her company?" Kero asked with a yawn as he opened his eyes. "You two don't need to keep hovering over me." He said as he sat up. Yue looked to Sakura who nodded. "I'll be down in a minute." Kero assured him. "Go on." Reluctantly, Yue stood and followed Sakura out of the room. Kero climbed out of bed, feeling like his old self again. He stretched, then turned to go downstairs when the voice called him again. "Kerberos." The voice called, this time very feminine and sweet. "Come to the window." Kero froze. "Not again" he thought. "Come to the window Kerberos. Come and see the beauty of the sunset." The voice said, this time pleading. Kero had a bad feeling about this, still his natural curiosity and the fact that the owner of the voice could inflict very real pain won over his mind and he flew toward the window. "Kero!" Sakura called from downstairs. "Tell her you'll be right down." The voice instructed. Kero blinked in surprise. He was even more surprised at what he did next. "I'll be right down." Kero called back. He'd said it without hesitation, and before he'd realized the words had come out of his mouth. "Someone please tell me I didn't just say that." Kero thought to himself. "Hurry Kerberos." The voice said. "You don't want to keep the young lady waiting." The sun guardian did as he was told. The window opened and down below him was a woman. There was no way he wanted to go out to her in his borrowed form, but the window wasn't big enough for him to fit through in his true form. He'd learned that lesson trying to get into Sakura's home, one rainy night. He watched the woman below. She was standing with her eyes closed. Quickly, he darted out the window and returned to his true form. He glided down to the woman and landed a few feet away from her. "We finally meet." She said turning to face him. Kero didn't reply, instead he studied her. She was the same height as Yue, with a face and body that even the moon guardian would find irresistible. Her most striking feature was her hair. It was long and looked as soft as silk. The woman's hair was a deep red color, such a deep red it was the color of blood. If Kero had been human he would have been very attracted to her. "What do you want with me?" Kero asked, keeping his deep voice low. The woman studied the guardian beast with her gray eyes. Kero nearly shuddered looking at them. They were cold, not a trace of warmth was in them. When she smiled at him it only intensified the effect. She walked toward him, her every move fluid, graceful and seductive. The short tunic she wore only enhanced the effect, making her look like some dark goddess out of a Greek myth. "This is one of those times I'm glad I'm not human." Kero thought to himself as he watched the temptress walk toward him. Every part of Kero's mind was telling him to get away, get back to Sakura, but that stubborn side of him refused to let this woman scare him off, as much as she unnerved him. He was actually tempted to move a few steps back, but stood his ground. Even when she reached him she didn't stop moving. She reached out and touched the massive lion's right cheek, dangerously close to those very sharp teeth. Kero kept his golden eyes on her and stayed in place. "You wouldn't think of doing something foolish, would you?" she cooed. "You weren't thinking of attacking me were you?" "It never crossed my mind." The guardian beast answered honestly. "What do you want from me?" he asked again. "I don't want anything from you." The woman answered as she continued to circle him like a wolf circling its pray, her hand stroking the fur on his back. Still Kero didn't move "What a fine beast you are." She said moving back toward his face again. This woman was beginning to annoy Kero. The woman touched his left cheek this time. "If you don't want anything from me then why did you call me out here?" Kero demanded, still keeping his voice low. The woman crouched in front of him and put her right hand on his cheek. "Like I said I don't want anything _from_ you." She answered. "What I want _is_ you." Her cold gray eyes stared into his golden feline ones. Suddenly, they began to change, a blood red light began to show on the outer edges of the gray irises, gradually coloring her eyes to a blood red. For once in his life Kerberos was terrified.

"Kero!" Sakura called from the kitchen. "What are you doing up there?" She received no reply. "Kero!" Sakura called again. "Perhaps I should check on him. "Yue said. "I'll go check on him. Just make sure the food doesn't burn." Sakura said, then left the kitchen. "Kero." She called as she headed up the stairs. "He must have fallen asleep again." She thought as she opened the door to her room. "Come on Kero, time to wake up. You need to eat something today." She said as she walked to his bed. Instead of a sleeping Kero, there was an empty bed. A cool breeze from outside brought her attention to the window. "Oh no." she said, moving swiftly to the window. "What on earth would have possessed him to go outside?" From the window she looked down to the yard below. It was empty. Sakura looked to the sky to find some sign of her lost guardian but it was too dark to see anything there. She heard a door close downstairs. "Great, now someone's home early." She grumbled as she headed down the stairs.

 When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw no one. The living room was still bathed in darkness, the only light coming from the stairwell and the kitchen nearby. "Must of imagined it." She thought as she went into the kitchen, hoping to find Kero there. "I think this is done." Yue said as she entered. Sakura checked and indeed the food was done. She removed the food from the stove and placed it into a serving dish. "Where is Kerberos?" Yue asked. "I don't know." Sakura said, trying desperately to think of where her friend might have gone. "He wasn't in my room." She told him. "And the window was open. Where do you think he might have gone?" "To stretch my wings." Kerberos' deep voice replied from the living room. Sakura went into the living room to see the guardian beast of the seal standing in front of the glass patio door. The light of the full moon shone upon him in the dim room. "I was worried." Sakura said, moving to the middle of the room. Kero didn't move. "I'm sorry." The guardian replied. Yue came out of the kitchen next. The light from the kitchen creating a glowing effect making Yue look more angelic than usual. Kero was a stark contrast, looking more like a one headed, feline version of Cerberus, the dark guardian of the underworld. A shiver went down Sakura's spine. "I didn't mean to worry you." He said, his deep voice, the only sound of the room. His golden eyes reflected the light, in that eerie feline fashion. He was watching his mistress. "You shouldn't have gone out like that." Yue scolded. "What if someone had seen you?" Kero didn't so much as glance at him, he sat still unmoving, his eyes were still on Sakura. 

Sakura hadn't moved since she stopped in the middle of the room. Something was telling her not to move any further. "Are you angry with me Sakura?" Kero asked, the tone of his voice was the same as when he first spoke to her. "No." Sakura replied honestly. "Then why haven't you come any closer?" he continued. Sakura tried to read Kero's expression, but the shadows of the room shrouded his face. She could see his graceful lion's body highlighted by the moonlight, but his face was in shadow, the eyes were the only thing she could see clearly. "I can't see you very well." She said. "I wouldn't want to bump into anything." As she spoke her hand reached up and touched her necklace, the other reaching into her pocket for the Light Card. Kero's body tensed. Sakura didn't bother with the incantation, she willed the staff to become it's full size. Something about Kero wasn't right. "What's wrong?" He asked as Sakura pulled out the first card that touched her fingertips. "Are you afraid of me…." he continued, moving closer to her. "Mistress?" the last word was spoken coldly, as if in contempt. Before Sakura could react, Kero leapt into the air and pounced upon Sakura as though she were a mouse, knocking her to the ground. He had her pinned beneath his massive paws. The last thing Sakura saw before her world faded to black was Kero's eyes, they were glowing blood red.

  
To Be Continued …  
  
  
  



	4. In the Arms of the Enemy

  
  
Turncoat  
By Yami Yue

Chapter Four: In the arms of the Enemy

In the blink of an eye the red glow vanished from Kero's eyes and they returned to normal. He blinked his eyes and looked down at the still form beneath him. Surprised he immediately released his mistress. "Forgive me." He said softly, trying to figure out why he would have pinned her under him in the first place. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around his midsection, and the guardian beast tumbled along with his attacker into the wall. Yue had effectively pinned him to the floor, reacting instantly when he realized Kero meant to attack Sakura. "Let me up." Kero protested. "So you can finish what you started?" Yue replied, in an icy tone. "I think not." "Let me up." Kero said. "Sakura could be hurt." Yue looked down at the sun guardian and their eyes met. The familiar warm, golden eyes were staring back at him. Yue kept his eyes on Kero as he released him from his hold. Kero rolled over onto his feet, and immediately went to his friend's side. He laid his head on her chest and was relieved to hear a heartbeat. "What have I done?" he thought, as listened to Sakura's heartbeat. He felt a hand on his shoulder and lifted his head to look at Yue. "You must return to the book Kerberos." Yue said in his usually soft voice. "You've already attacked me and Sakura. Who knows what you'll do next time." "No." Kero protested, his golden eyes filled with horror. "It's the only way." Yue said. "No." Kero replied backing up a few steps, tears filling his eyes. "None of us are safe around you at the moment. If you were to return to the book, Sakura might be able..." Yue argued, but Kero cut him off. "I am _not_ returning to the book." Kero said, then turned and ran from the living room. 

Yue ran after him, but the guardian beast of the seal was too swift. It was as if the dash card had granted him it's power. One moment he was there the next moment the front door was open, and Kero had ran off into the night. Yue looked to the open door, tempted to go looking for the runaway guardian, but his mistress needed him more at this moment. He closed the door with a sigh and returned to the living room where Sakura was coming to. He knelt down and carefully picked her up. Gently, he laid her on the couch, checking to see if she had any wounds. "Where's Kero?" Sakura asked as her eyes opened. "He's gone." Yue answered. "He was moving too fast for me to catch him. It was as if he possessed the power of the dash card." "We have to find him." Sakura said. "That may be what's causing all of this." "What do you mean?" Yue asked, clearly not understanding. "What if Kero's possessed?" Sakura asked. "How else can you explain those eyes." She finished, shuddering at the memory of the glowing blood red eyes. "Yue we've got to find him before something else happens to him."

Kerberos ran toward the park. He didn't know why. Perhaps it was because it was the one place besides Sakura's house that was the most familiar to him. Fortunately the park was deserted. Kero didn't notice. He only wanted shelter. Shelter from the madness that had invaded his life. "Those nightmares are coming true." He thought to himself as he continued to run. "I can't let anything happen to Sakura, because of whatever's happening to me." He found his way to the king penguin slide and prepared to take shelter under it. He was a moment away from returning to his borrowed form when he felt a magical presence. It only took a heartbeat for him to know who it was. With a few flaps of his massive angel's wings Kero was airborne. "Why are running from me Kerberos?" She asked. "You're not afraid of me are you?" Kero had never had a reason or want to hate anyone before, but this woman was starting to come close. After all, there is only so far you can go with dislike. 

He turned to face the woman who had single-handedly struck fear into his heart, and overpowered him. "Haven't you done enough damage for one day?" Kero growled back. The woman's shadow gray wings flapped a few times, closing the distance. "Perhaps." She responded. "…but there's always tomorrow." Kero scowled in disgust at his foe. She smiled back at him in return, a cold chilling smile without even the slightest hint of warmth or mirth. In her hand a ball of bright light began to glow. "I'll make this easy for you." She said. "Surrender now, and you will come to no harm this night. If you foolishly try and fight against me…." She paused staring him in the eye. "….let's just say you'll wish you hadn't." she continued. Kero thought about it hard. He couldn't just give up without a fight. What if Sakura needed him? He thought hard about trying to outfly her, but he had no idea if she was faster. Then there was the last alternative. When flight wasn't possible, you had to fight.

 Kero started the assault with a fireball. He knew he wouldn't able to defeat her if she decided to use her magic to make him have one of those horrible headaches. Kero hoped to at least distract her long enough to get away. His enemy blocked his fireball easily and the ball of light in her hand transformed itself into a spear in the shape of a lightning bolt. Kero tensed as he waited for her to throw it. She threw the lightning bolt at him at a startling speed. Kero was ready with an attack of his own. He dodged the bolt of lightning and returned fire with several fireballs. Amazingly, one of them actually hit his adversary. Kero used her moment of shock to attack again and was rewarded with a second blow. He was ready to strike again but felt Sakura's magic nearby, distracting him long enough to allow one of his opponent's lightning bolts to get too close for comfort. Kero was able to dodge that one but not the one that was right behind it. He was hit in the side, knocking him to the ground. With the wind knocked out of him, Kero was unable to fight back until he recovered. Unfortunately his advisory was not going to allow him those few moments. In a blaze of blinding white light they disappeared, just as Yue was within sight.

 Quickly, the moon angel turned and shielded Sakura from the blinding light. "What was that?" Sakura asked. "I don't know." Syaoran answered, "…but I sensed some powerful magic." Sakura nodded in agreement and closed her eyes. She frowned then opened them again. "I don't sense Kero anymore." She said softly as she opened her eyes again. "Me either." Syaoran said. "That doesn't make sense, I could feel his magic here a second ago." "Whoever created that light might have taken him." Sakura said. Yue frowned. "Come on let's keep looking." Sakura said.

When the light faded, Kero was no longer in the park. He was inside a massive cage, in the center of a large room. "I have to admit, you are stronger than I thought Kerberos." The woman said as she came into view. "You were able to come out of my control very quickly." She continued. "I will have to make sure that doesn't happen again." "What do you want with me?" Kero asked. The woman smiled at him. "I already told you." She said simply. "For now I must rest, but don't worry you will be well taken care of." With that the mysterious woman turned and left the room. Kero listened as the woman's footsteps faded away, then devoted his concentration on getting out of the cage. The first thing he noticed was that the bars were wide enough for him to fit though in his borrowed form, however when he tried to return to his borrowed form nothing happened. "She's blocked my magic." He thought to himself as he heard footsteps coming his way. A moment later a teenage girl entered. Her jet black hair held in ponytail, her deep green eyes settled on him as soon as she entered. "Oh you poor thing." She said, walking over to the cage. "What on earth did she do to you?" Kero sat and watched her approach the cage. "I hope you aren't hurt." She continued, stopping a few feet away from the cage. "I'll live." Kero said. The girl gasped. "Y-y-you can talk?" she asked softly. "Yes." Kero answered. "My name is Jade. Jade Takahara." The girl said. "Do you have a name?" Kero smiled. "I am Kerberos." Kero answered. "Are you hurt?" Jade asked. "I'll be alright." Kero assured her. "I just need to get out of here." Jade sighed. "I'm afraid that would be impossible." She said sadly. "If you try to escape you will wake the monster that brought you here." Kero frowned. He didn't like the sound of that. "What do you know about her?" he asked. "Her name is Lena." Jade answered, then smiled. "It fits her actually." She said more to herself than Kero. "It means temptress." Kero had to admit it was a pretty accurate description of her. "Who is she?" Kero questioned. "The daughter of an extremely powerful sorcerer." Jade answered. "She seeks only to add to her own power." "My sister and I were unfortunate enough to be bound to her." she continued. "The only way we can be free is if someone finds a way to bind her and end the curse." It only took one look at Jade's downcast face for him to want to help her. "I would like to help, but I can do nothing inside this cage." Kero said. "I doubt even my friends can find me here. " "Maybe there's a way I can get them here." Jade said. The thought of Lena finding Sakura here made Kero uneasy. His mistress was strong but was she strong enough to defeat Lena? Then there was the possibly that Lena would use him against Sakura. Her control of him might last longer next time, and with the added fact that she could make him feel intense pain when she desired was another thing against them. 

"I don't know if that is a good idea." Kero said. "Perhaps if you could get a message to them. Tell them for the time being I am alright and you need their help more than I do at the moment. " He suggested. "Surely they can find a way to break the curse." Jade nodded. "Tell them this as well." Kero instructed. "Tell the _kid_ to help Yue protect Sakura, even from me." Jade nodded. "I will relay your message." She assured him. "Just in case they don't believe you give them the earring in my ear." He said, bowing his head so she could reach it though the bars. After fumbling with it for a few moments she finally managed to get the piece of jewelry off the guardian beast. "Where can I find them?" she asked. Kero could sense a faint magic within her. "Can you use magic?" He asked. "Yes, it's not very strong though." Jade answered. "Why?" "Go to the king penguin slide in the park and if you use your magic they may just find you." He said. Jade nodded. "I'll be back." She assured him then ran from the room at full speed. Kero sighed and laid down. He was so tired. Lena's assaults had not only worn out his body but his spirit as well. He closed his golden eyes reluctantly, hoping that Jade could find Sakura. He was worried about his mistress. "She must be afraid of me now." he thought sadly. "Still, I hope she isn't too worried about me." Within moments Kero was asleep, though his sleep was still light enough for him to know when someone was near.

Meanwhile, Syaoran, Sakura and Yue had finished their search of the park and had sat down to rest. "Where on earth could he be?" Sakura moaned. "We've searched the whole park and no sign of him." "What if something's happened to him?" she continued. "Some mistress of the Cards I turned out to be." She muttered to herself. "I can't even find my own guardian." "Don't be so hard on yourself Sakura." Syaoran said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "This isn't your fault." "He is right." Yue agreed. Both teens turned to look at the moon guardian. Even though Yue had warmed up to Sakura over the years, neither teen expected him to openly agree to Syaoran's statement. "It is getting late and both of you are tired." Yue continued. "Perhaps it is time I took you home Sakura, before your father and brother get worried about you." Sakura sighed. He was right. "We can continue our search tomorrow." Syaoran said. Just as Sakura was going to agree, the three of them felt a magical presence nearby. Suddenly as though their prayers were answered they spotted Kerberos flying above them in the night sky.

  
To Be Continued . . .


	5. Lost Guardian Found

  
  
Turncoat  
By Yami Yue

Chapter Five : Lost Guardian Found

Jade watched as her illusion flew in circles around the park. Her new friend had told her to use her magic to bring his friends to her. At first she didn't think it would work, but within a few minutes two winged figures were flying toward the false Kero. She brought the illusion closer to her. Making him swoop down and land nearby. The two winged figures weren't far behind. Sakura and Yue landed a few feet away from where "Kero" had landed. Sakura gasped when the false sun guardian stepped into the light. He was transparent like a ghost. Even Yue was shaken by the sight of the specter. Syaoran arrived a moment later. He too was visibly shocked at what he thought was the ghost of Kerberos. A second figure stepped into the light. It was Jade. "I take it you're the friends he spoke of." She said nodding toward the apparition. "Yes." Sakura said, not sure how she managed the one word. "Then I have a message from your friend." Jade said as the illusion vanished. "Noooo." Sakura screamed, startling Jade. The girl realized that she had just made a terrible mistake. Tears began to slide down Sakura's cheeks. "Please don't cry." Jade said softly. "That wasn't the real Kerberos. It was just an illusion I created with my magic." She explained. "I had to find you somehow and this is the only way I could think of." "The real Kerberos is alright." "Why should we believe you?" Yue demanded, putting a protective arm around his mistress. Jade sighed. "You have no reason to believe me." She replied. "…but I promised to deliver this message and I'm going to do it weather you like it or not." "Let's just hear her out." Syaoran said. "We haven't got all night." Sakura nodded. "Go ahead." She said. "Kerberos wanted you all to know he is alright for the moment." Jade began. "He also told me to tell the _kid_ to help Yue protect Sakura, even from him." Syaoran smiled. He knew that message had to have been from Kero. The guardian beast hadn't called him _kid_ since the day he returned. The girl wouldn't have known that. "Is that all?" Yue asked. "No." Jade answered handing him Kero's earring. "Kerberos also thinks you may be able to help me as well." "How so?" Yue asked, still wary of the girl. "My sister and I have been cursed, and if it were to be broken, we could rid ourselves of the one that cursed us and has taken your friend captive." Jade answered as she felt a familiar tingle on the back of her neck. She quickly backed away. "I must go now, but I will meet you back here tomorrow." Jade said as she turned to walk away. "Tell the _stuffed animal_ I'll help protect Sakura." Syaoran called to her. Jade turned and nodded, then disappeared into the darkness.

  
Kero awoke to the sound of footsteps. He knew from the sound they weren't Jade's. Lena had returned from her rest. Kero folded his wings to his side and stood to his feet. "I see you've been resting as well." Lena purred as she entered the room and approached the cage. The guardian beast didn't reply. He merely watched her with his golden eyes. "Why are you keeping me here?" He asked, hoping this time he would get an answer. Was it just him she was after or was she after Sakura? Lena just smiled at him as she stopped in front of the cage. Silently she reached between the bars to touch him. Kero didn't flinch as she gently stroked his right cheek, then ran her hand over his shoulder. Her movements were slow and deliberate. Slowly she ran her other hand over his left shoulder, then both down to the patch of fur underneath his breastplate. Her touch was intimate and sensual and it was beginning to frighten Kero all over again. She saw the look of surprise in his eyes and her smile grew wider. "For now I intend to find out how you were able to break free of my spell." Lena said softly as she cupped his right cheek in her hand. "I can't have you slipping out of my control again, especially if you're to be useful to me." "How am I to be useful to you?" Kero asked, fighting the urge to shudder under this madwoman's touch. "You know I won't help you." "Not _willingly_" Lena corrected as she released Kero from her grasp. "…but time is running out for you isn't it?" "It won't be long before your mistress and her companions find you here and when they do I will be ready for them." She continued. "The young card mistress has great power and so do her companions, the angel and the young man with the amber eyes." Kero was beginning to understand. He was not only the bait to lure Sakura and the others to her, he was the prize as well. "Once I drain them of their magical power and add it to my own, there is no way you would be able to break free of my control again." Lena said as she backed away from the cage. "I considered taking your power as well, but that would be a waste of such a magnificent beast, especially when you would be more useful as my guardian." The temptress then turned to leave the room. "Tomorrow night is the full moon." She said. "…and then my dear you shall be mine." She turned to give him one last chilling smile and then left the room. 

"I've got to find a way to get out of here." Kero thought. "That madwoman isn't bluffing." Suddenly, Kero felt a familiar magical presence. He looked up at the window and there, looking down at him was Yue. Kero's face instantly brightened. "She's sure to know he's here." Kero thought "I can't let him be captured as well." As Yue reached out to touch the window Kero shook his head fiercely. The moon guardian raised his eyebrows as if to ask why. Kero jerked his head toward the entrance of the room trying to tell him his captor could return at any moment. He heard footsteps and quickly stepped back to the back of the cage. Yue ducked out of sight. Jade entered the room with a tray. Her jade green eyes betrayed her weariness just as well as the expression on her face could have. Kero walked up to the front of the massive cage. "Are you alright?" he asked her. She smiled at him. "I'm just a little tired." She said softly as she set the tray down and slid it through the opening near the bottom of the cage. "I hope you're hungry. I brought you something to eat." Kero smiled at her. "Thank you." He said as she slid the tray of food into the cage. "Is there any way you could get me out of this cage?" he asked. Jade sighed. "I wish I could." She said. "The demon would awaken before you could step out of it."

 "I got your message to your friends." She informed him. "I was told to tell the _stuffed animal_ that the _kid_ would be happy to help protect Sakura." Kero smiled at that. "Thank you." he said softly. Jade nodded and turned her head slightly as if hearing something." I see the angel has come to visit you." It was Kero's turn to sigh. "He could get caught out there." He said. Jade smiled mischievously at him. "I think I could get your friend in without waking Lena." She said. Suddenly the window opened. "Hurry in angel." Jade called. "I don't want to alert my mistress." Yue quickly entered the room through the window. "I can't tell you how glad I am to see you." Kero said to Yue. "..but you shouldn't have come. I don't want you to be captured like me and Jade here." "Where is your captor?" Yue asked. "I don't know." Kero answered. "Are you alright?" Yue asked. "I'm fine." Kero answered. "There's nothing you can do for me now. Try to help Jade, if you can break the curse on her you may be able to free me. "The lion like sun guardian then laid down, Jade noticed that he began to shiver. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing. I'm just cold." Kero answered. "Can't seem to stay warm in here." Jade paled. "Are you feeling tired?" she asked. "Very." Kero answered, then closed his eyes. "Yue, would you please ask your mistress to meet me in the park tomorrow afternoon?" she requested. Yue nodded. "If we don't figure out how to break the curse by the peak of the full moon tomorrow night, Kerberos will be lost to us forever." Jade said solemnly. 

  
To Be Continued . . .

Will Sakura be able to save her friend in time or will Kero be forever lost?  Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Jade's Curse

  
  
Turncoat  
by Yami Yue

Chapter Six: Jade's Curse

Sakura made it to the park at the agreed time. There was no way she wanted to be late. To be on the safe side she brought Syaoran along with her. Jade was waiting for them near the king penguin slide. She smiled when she saw them, though it did little to soften her look, The dark haired girl looked like she'd been up all night. "Thank you for coming." She said softly. "Yue told us about the curse." Sakura said. "..but what exactly _is_ this curse?" "I don't think this is the right place to be discussing this." Jade said. "Is there somewhere else we can talk." "My house is close and everyone's gone for the day." Sakura said. "We can talk there." Syaoran looked to Sakura. The card mistress understood that look immediately. Syaoran didn't trust Jade. Sakura was wary of her as well. None of them had seen this woman Lena, and only Yue had seen Kero since he ran from Sakura's house. Even that was no guarantee that it wasn't a mirage like the phantom Kero had been. Sakura gave Syaoran a slight nod as if to say she agreed with him. "Thank you." Jade said. "Whatever happens, my sister and I are forever in your debt." Sakura nodded and led the way with Syaoran beside her. "I don't trust her." Syaoran whispered. "Neither do I, but she _does_ need our help." Sakura whispered in response. "Just look in her eyes. Something's wrong and if she's telling the truth we can make it right." Syaoran nodded in agreement. 

When they arrived at Sakura's house Yue was waiting for them. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked in surprise. " Yue stood in the living room with his eyes closed. The sunlight made his silvery white hair shine. Even without his wings the moon guardian looked angelic. "Here's here to watch over you, keep you from harm." Jade said softly. "Isn't that right Yue?" Yue opened his eyes, his gaze was now locked with Jade's. Syaoran frowned. Jade was becoming as mysterious as Eriol. Yue nodded. Jade smiled at him. "Go ahead and make yourself at home Jade." Sakura said. "I'll make some tea." Jade nodded and sat down on the couch. Yue's eyes followed her every movement. Sakura tugged at Syaoran's sleeve to get his attention. Syaoran took the hint and followed Sakura into the kitchen. "I don't think Yue trusts her either." Sakura whispered. "Let's just hope she really can help us get Kero back." Syaoran nodded in agreement. "We'll have to be careful what we say around her." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded in agreement. "Not a word about Yukito or the cards." She said as Syaoran helped her to prepare a tray of food to take into the living room. It wasn't long before the tea was done. As Syaoran and Sakura entered the living room with the tray, Jade was taking a large book from her bag. "The woman holding Kerberos also has enslaved my sister and I." Jade began. "We can break the spell she's using to control your friend but only if the spell that binds us is broken." "So how exactly do we break this spell?" Syaoran asked. Jade closed her eyes in concentration then began to speak. 

_The eye of darkness must be made to close_

_Before you can bring an end to your woes _

_The eye must be made blind_

_Only then can you undo your bind_

Jade opened her eyes again. "What's the eye of darkness?" Sakura asked. "The necklace Lena wears. It's the main source of her power." Jade answered. "She's sure to be wearing it tonight." "We strike then." Jade then opened the book and began flipping through the pages. She didn't look up as Sakura poured tea for Syaoran, Jade and then herself. Syaoran and Yue watched the raven haired girl intently. After a few moments of silence Jade smiled. "Aha!" Here it is." Jade exclaimed triumphantly as she set the book down on a clear spot on the coffee table. "This is the necklace I was telling you about." Jade informed them as she tapped the drawing with her finger. Sakura, Syaoran and Yue leaned in closer to get a good look at it. The necklace in the drawing had a most unusual pendant. It was an disturbingly realistic looking eye. Sakura shuddered. "We're supposed to close that eye?" she asked. "According to the riddle. We're suppose to blind _and_ close the eye. "We have to find a way to blind it, that will force it to close." Jade answered. "I think I know just the way." Syaoran said. "If Yue shot it with one of his crystals, the eye may be blinded." Sakura immediately picked up on Syaoran's slight emphasis on the word shot. "The shot card could definitely do the job." She thought. "..but if I use the light card to blind it first, the shot card would have a better chance at destroying the eye." "Good idea." Jade agreed. "If we can destroy it, we can keep Lena from doing more evil." Jade took a sip of her tea and closed her eyes. "We must wait until tonight to make our move." She said. "The demon won't make her move until sunset." "Last night you said that Kerberos may be lost to us." Yue said. "What did you mean by that?" he asked. "Lena used a spell to control your friend, fortunately he is strong so he was able to break free of that control temporarily." Jade began as she opened her eyes. " She plans to drain you all of your magical energy and add it to her own, but the spell she is going to use can only be cast at the peak of a full moon." "If she succeeds she'll be able to control Kerberos easily. There will be nothing left of the friend you know and love when she's through." She finished. "He will become her mindless slave." Jade closed her eyes again. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked. "My sister and I are growing weaker." Jade answered. "That is why I no longer use my magic." "I'm sorry if I frightened you with my illusion the day we met." She apologized. "I wasn't strong enough to make it more solid." Sakura placed her hand over Jade's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's alright." Sakura said. Jade smiled. With her other hand she set down the now empty teacup and sat back. Her eyes closed and her smile faded. She remained still. Sakura, Syaoran, and Yue watched her warily. To Syaoran it didn't even look like she was breathing. "Is she…..?" he began. Sakura gently felt the underside of the girl's wrist for a pulse. "She's asleep." Sakura informed him. "Will you two help me take all this back to the kitchen?" Sakura asked softly as she stood. The look in her eyes told him the question had a hidden meaning. Yue and Syaoran both nodded. 

They helped Sakura clear the table then followed her silently into the kitchen. "I was thinking that if we blind Lena with the light card, the shot card may have a better chance of hitting the eye. " Sakura whispered. "Combined with Yue's crystals it could be enough to work." Syaoran added. "Exactly." Sakura said. "What if it's protected?" Yue asked. "Talismans such as the eye do have a tendency to be shielded." Syaoran agreed. Sakura thought for a moment. "I remember that book that Jade brought with her did say something about the eye being able to shield itself, but if Lena is distracted enough wouldn't it fail?" Sakura reasoned. "I'm willing to bet that Lena will try to use Kero against us. If you were to attack her with one of your cards Syaoran, as she tries to defend herself against that attack I'll use the light card to blind her then the shot, Yue when I call out for the shot you attack the eye." "There's no way her shield can defend against such a quick, strong onslaught." She finished. Sakura took the Star Cards from her pocket and sorted though them. She placed the light card at the top of the deck followed by the shot and the sword. She then placed the cards back into her pocket and without a word began washing up the dishes they'd used. Yue returned to the living room. Jade still sat there peacefully sleeping. "Hello Moon Angel." She said. "How did you know I was here?" Yue asked. "I can feel your presence." Jade answered. "Just as I can feel the presence of the guardian beast. " "He is worried, yet hopeful." She continued. "He has faith in all of you and so do we." "We?" Yue asked. "Yes." Jade said as she opened her eyes. Yue was taken aback by the color of her eyes. They were no longer jade green but sapphire blue. She blinked and they were green again. Jade closed her eyes again. "Jade?" Yue said softly, but received no answer. Jade remained silent the rest of the day. Syaoran, Sakura, and Yue watched over her sleeping form. 

"Kerberos." A soft voice called. Kero immediately woke from his nap. He looked around the room but saw no one. "Where are you?" The sun guardian asked. "Right in front of your eyes. The voice said softly as a woman appeared in front of the cage. Her long dark hair seemed to be blowing in the wind. Her eyes were the color of sapphire. She was as beautiful as Lena, but her demeanor had none of the sorceress' fierceness. "Who are you?" he asked. "A friend." The woman replied. "I for one think it's high time you got out of this dreary place. Jade may not have been able to free you but I can." She added as the cage door opened. Kero wasted no time getting out of the cage. The window opened. "Go now and help your friends while you still can." She said. "Thank you." Kero said as he flapped his massive wings and flew toward the window. He grabbed the ledge with his claws folded in his wings and squeezed himself out of the window. As soon as his wings were free of the window he spread them again and with one last push he was free. Kero flew off toward the setting sun, glad to be free at last.

Jade's eyes suddenly flew open and she sprang to her feet, startling the others in the room. "The sun is setting." she said. "I must go." "Go, why?" Sakura asked. "My mistress will awaken at any moment and she must not know I was here." Jade answered as she headed toward the door. A violent pain suddenly shot though Jade's body and she doubled over in pain. Sakura was immediately at her side. "It's too late." Jade whispered as another wave of pain racked her body. "Sakura." Jade said softly. "Yes?" Sakura answered. "RUN!" Jade yelled. Sakura, Syaoran and Yue felt a surge of magical energy as Jade's dark hair began to lighten. Her eyes became lighter and then her body began to change. The teen's body became taller and her curves more voluptuous. Sakura stepped back and found herself in-between Yue and Syaoran. In a matter of moments the transformation was complete. Jade had become Lena. "So we finally meet card mistress." The red haired woman said. She stepped toward Sakura. Yue stepped in front of Sakura and Syaoran then spread his wings. Lena smiled. "The angel rushes to defend his mistress." She said. "How sweet." Lena stepped closer. "Futile, but sweet." She said smugly standing firmly in her place. Lena's smile grew wider and she began to softly speak in a language none of them had heard before. Her words flowed together making it sound more like a song than a chant. Yue's brow crinkled in confusion.

He heard Syaoran's sword as he drew it. That was his only warning before he was struck. Yue moved just in time to avoid a crippling blow to his wing, but not to his arm. Yue moved swiftly to avoid another blow. The moon guardian knew that in such close quarters his wings would be useless. He made them vanish in the blink of an eye. As Syaoran prepared to strike again Lena made her way toward Sakura. The card mistress had already willed her staff to form and was figuring out the best way to attack. Sakura thought about using the firey card, but that could cause more damage. Another idea quickly came to her. "Yue switch." Sakura called. The moon guardian was struck once again by one of Syaoran's blows but he managed to get in between Lena and his mistress. "Sword." Sakura called, and immediately her staff became a sword and the spirit of the sword card was guiding her moves. While Sakura used the magic of the sword card to fend of Syaoran, Lena formed a ball of light in her hand and hurled it at Yue. The moon guardian dodged the first one and retaliated with an attack of his own, but was unlucky enough to be hit by a second ball of light he hadn't seen. It struck him square in the chest, knocking him to the floor. Yue felt as tough his whole body was on fire. His body convulsed with the energy the ball had been composed of. Sakura seemed to fly at Lena with her sword bearing down on her. The temptress grinned and a sword made of the same energy appeared in her hand. Yue managed to get to his feet and saw that Sakura had managed to bind Syaoran with the wood card and disarm him. Needless to say, Yue was impressed. 

As Sakura's sword clashed with Lena's, Yue made his way behind his enemy. Lena saw Yue coming up behind her. With her sword locked with Sakura's she brought the swords around in a circle then lunged forward, knocking Sakura to the floor. Lena whirled around, converted the sword into one of her electrifying light balls and lunged at Yue. The moon guardian was knocked to the floor. Lena pressed the ball of light to Yue's chest. Yue cried out in pain. This one seemed a thousand times worse than the last. The moon guardian's cry ended and his eyes closed. Lena leapt to her feet and a heartbeat later a sword was at her throat. "You've got guts card mistress." Lena said with a malicious smile as Sakura felt a strong pair of hands squeeze her wrists. Sakura was forced to let go of the sword. Lena turned to face Sakura. "It's a pity I'll have to come back for the angel." She said as she walked passed her to the door. "Time to take our guest home." She called to Syaoran. The enchanted young man mutely pinned Sakura's arms behind her back forcing her to follow Lena. In a flash of light they were gone.

It was full dark when Kero arrived at Sakura's house. Surprised to see the front door open, he flew around to the back of the house and peeked inside through the patio doors. His eyes widened at the sight before him. The living room was in shambles and lying still on the floor was Yue. Kero opened the patio doors and entered the house. "Yue." Kero said softly as she nudged the unconscious moon guardian. "Yue, wake up." Kero said, beginning to panic. "Please wake up." He pleaded. "You're too soft as always." Yue said softly. Kero nearly laughed aloud. "Are you alright?" Kero asked as Yue opened his eyes. "I'll live." Yue answered as he slowly pulled himself to a sitting position. "Where's Sakura?" Kero asked. "Gone." Yue answered. "So is Syaoran." "I'm sorry." Kero said. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help." "You're here now and this time you can help." Yue said, then quickly told him of their plan. "It just might work." Kero agreed. "With your power at it's strongest tonight we have a good chance of defeating Lena." "We'd better hurry before she does any more damage." Yue nodded in agreement. Together they headed out the patio doors, spread their wings and headed to Lena's home.

  
To Be Concluded . . .

Author's Note: I need help thinking of a name for Jade's sister. If anyone has a suggestion please don't hesitate in telling me.

Thanks,

Yami Yue

   
  
  



	7. Final Battle

AN: A big thank you to all who reviewed the previous chapter. I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes so forgive me for that. Hope you all enjoy the story.

  
  
Turncoat  
by Yami Yue

Chapter Seven : The final Battle

Sakura opened her eyes and found that she was in a large cage. Beside her Syaoran moaned and rubbed his head. To the right of their cage was another one twice the size they were in, but it was empty. Lena was standing next to it looking as though she were about to kill someone. She then turned to face Syaoran and Sakura. "Well, it seems Kerberos is more resourceful than I thought." She said. "Otherwise he would have been here to greet you." Sakura's heart soared. Kero had escaped, but the happy feeling didn't last when she realized that he would be back to rescue her and Syaoran. "I'm sure he'll be here soon. The angel must have caught up with him by now." "I'd love to stay and chat but I must prepare for your friends' arrival." She said then left the room. Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Other than this headache I'm fine." He answered. "What happened?"  "She started chanting and you were under her control." Sakura answered. "That explains the headache." Syaoran said. "Where's Yue?" "Back at the house." Sakura responded. "I hope he's alright." Lena returned a few minutes later wearing a short black tunic, carrying a large book under her arm. Around her neck was the necklace Jade had told them about. She walked over to a massive stone table in the center of the room. She looked up at the window and smiled. "It won't be long now." she thought. With a motion of her hand, the candles on the table were lit. Sakura and Syaoran watched Lena with interest as she opened the book and began flipping though the pages. A chilling smile slowly spread across her lips as she found the page she was looking for. She then left the room. Both teens looked up at the window. The full moon was high in the sky now. They'd been gone for most of the night. 

Sakura frowned. "Dad and Toya must be worried sick about me." She thought. A few moments later Syaoran and Sakura felt a familiar magical energy. Yue and Kero had arrived. The guardians were no where to be seen however. "Where are they?" Sakura whispered. Syaoran closed his eyes, concentrating. "They're under the window." Syaoran answered after what seemed an eternity of silence. Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated her magic on honing in on her guardians. They were indeed waiting under the window. Lena's footsteps echoed in the hallway as she headed back toward the room. Sakura's eyes flew open. "She's probably felt their presence by now." she moaned. Lena entered the room a moment later, her arms full of jars and bottles. Tucked under one arm was a large stone bowl. She set the bottles and jars on the table, then the bowl. "The moon won't be at its peak for a while yet." She said. "I trust you'll stay quiet and not disturb me." Syaoran and Sakura didn't reply. Lena smiled at them. "Good." She said then turned and left the room. The teens listened as the sorceress' footsteps faded away. "Strange, she didn't act like she sensed them." Sakura mused. "Maybe she doesn't care." Syaoran responded. Sakura shook her head. "I doubt that. You saw how angry she was when Kero escaped." The sound of footsteps ended their conversation. At the same moment Kero's face appeared in the window. He smiled at the two teens, then looked toward the entrance of the room. The footsteps grew louder. 

Sakura and Syaoran frantically tried to get Kero to duck out of sight, but his attention was focused on the entrance of the room. Jade entered the room at full speed, her long hair fell in an unruly tumble over her chest and back as she stopped and stood still. She raised her hand toward the window and it opened. Jade sank to the floor burying her face in her hands. Kero entered first. He looked to his newfound friend and then to his old friends. "Are you alright?" he asked to all three. Sakura and Syaoran nodded, Jade wept. Sakura looked to Jade, then nodded to Kero as if to tell him to comfort her. Kero sighed inwardly. If he were human he would have wrapped his arms around the crying teen and rocked her gently. Since he wasn't human he did the next best thing. Gently he rubbed his head against her shoulder. Jade turned and rapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his fur. Kero closed his eyes and leaned his head toward her. A deep, rumbling purr came from deep within him, filling the room with its sound. "I'm so sorry." Jade whispered. "This is all my fault. I should have never touched this cursed thing." "It's alright Jade." Kero said softly. "Perhaps it was your fate to rid the world of her evil." Yue said. Kero opened his eyes and saw that the moon guardian had silently climbed in through the window. Sakura smiled. "Yue has come a long way since we met." She thought. Jade stopped crying and released Kero from her embrace. "Maybe." She said softly. Jade wiped the tears from her eyes and looked over at Sakura and Syaoran. 

"I can't believe I was so careless." She said as she stood. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "I shouldn't have fallen asleep at your house." Jade answered. "I didn't realize that I was asleep until sunset, and by then it was too late, the demon had already taken over." Kero looked at Jade in surprise. "Yes, I must share the same body with that monster." She informed him. "It's part of the curse." "I know I should have told you all before but I was afraid that you wouldn't want to help me if you knew." "It's alright Jade." Kero said. "For now we must figure out what to do next." The two guardians stepped away from the dark haired teen toward their mistress. Sakura was already at the front of the cage, her arms sticking out from in between the bars. Kero timidly approached her. Sakura didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her friend's neck as best she could. "I was so worried about you." She said softly. "Are you alright?" Kero closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of his mistresses' arms around him. Sakura never ceased to amaze him. He had betrayed her and yet she acted as though it had never happened. "I'll be alright Sakura." He said softly. Slowly she released him from her embrace, only then did Kero open his eyes. 

Yue meanwhile was studying the cage. "There's no way to open these things from the outside." He said, then turned to Kero. "How did you get out?" "Someone opened it." Kero answered. "I don't know who she was, but she said she was a friend." "What did she look like?" Jade asked. "She had long dark hair, sapphire blue eyes, and was as tall as Yue." Kero answered. Jade's mouth opened as if to say something, but then paused as though listening. A smile spread across her face. "My sister was the one who released you Kerberos." Jade said. "She was only strong enough to help that once. Now we are both relying on all of you to help us." Jade's smile suddenly faded. "She's returning." Jade said. Kero looked at Yue who nodded. Kero looked at Sakura winked at her, then walked away from the cage. Yue followed. When Kero stopped, Yue laid down at his feet and closed his eyes. Sakura wondered what her guardians were up to. Jade stood quietly and let the transformation happen. It wasn't like the transformation at Sakura's house. This time a column of darkness surrounded her feet and rose to her head. When it vanished, Lena stood in Jade's place.

 Lena looked around at the scene before her and smiled. "Well look what the cat dragged in." She said as she walked up to Kero. "I trust this pleases you mistress." Kero said. "Yes very much." Lena responded, eyeing him cautiously. She turned her head slightly to look at the position of the moon. "Not much longer now." she turned to her captives. With a swift motion of her hand the cage holding Sakura and Syaoran vanished and they were chained to the wall along with Yue. Kero was secured to the floor by a thick metal collar and chain. "I'm sorry about the chains my pet, but I simply can't have any interruptions while I prepare for this spell." Lena said to him. Kero silently laid down. He looked down at the chains that bound his friends. With Yue at his full strength tonight he could easily break them with one of his crystals. Yue opened his eyes and looked over at Kero. The sun guardian glanced at the chains then at Yue's hands. The moon guardian got the idea. Yue closed his eyes again and waited. Lena paid no attention to her prisoners she was busy mixing ingredients for the spell.

It was an nearly an hour later when everything was done. The sorceress again looked up at the brilliant full moon from the window. The full moon was minutes away from its peak. Lena looked over at Kero. "I think I'll take care of you first." she said and began chanting words that were in a language unknown to him. Kero's eyes began to glow red as the spell took effect. "It's only temporary I assure you." Lena said as the chains that bound the sun guardian vanished. "...but it should keep you in line until I'm ready for a more permanent spell." tears ran down Sakura's cheeks. If they didn't stop her now her magic and three, no four of her friends would be lost forever. Sakura looked at Yue. Her deep green eyes locked onto his silvery blue ones. "Now who shall I take first?" Lena asked herself as she looked over her three prisoners.

 "Now!" Sakura called to Yue. At her command the moon guardian shot his crystals towards Sakura's chains. In a heartbeat she was free. Immediately her pendant became a staff and the windy card came to her hand "Windy form a barrier between us and our enemy!" she commanded. The sprit of the windy card created a fierce wind, forcing Lena to back up a few steps. Yue made short work of Syaoran's chains and then his own. Sakura called back the windy card and pulled the light card from her pocket. Before she could call it however she was pinned to the ground by Kero. "Element lightning!" Syaoran called out as he touched his sword to his own card. "Come to my aid!" bolts of lightning fell around Kero and Sakura. Kero turned to look at Syaoran and roared. A ball of fire then flew from the sun guardian's mouth aimed at Syaoran. while distracted Yue rammed into Kero knocking him off Sakura. Syaoran dodged Kero's attack and aimed one at Lena. Lena managed to dodge the lightning bolts and hurled a dark orb of energy at the amber eyed teen. "Light card blind Lena with a flash of light!" Sakura commanded. The sprit of the light card did exactly as she commanded. "Shot card destroy the pendant." as the shot card went to do it's work Kero was battling Yue. Kero hurled a fireball at Yue but it missed and hit Lena's spellbook. The shot card bounced off the shield protecting the necklace as Lena regained her sight. She screamed in horror at seeing her book in flames.

 Syaoran dodged Lena's attack and attacked Kero this time so that the moon guardian could have a chance at hitting the necklace. The guardian beast turned and faced Syaoran. His glowing red eyes were focused solely on him. "Forget him." Lena yelled as she moved to dodge Yue's attack. "Get the girl." As swift as lightning Kero ran toward Sakura. Syaoran ran to help her. "I'll handle him." Sakura called. "You help Yue." reluctantly the amber eyed teen obeyed. He didn't agree with Sakura on this one but in times past she had proven him wrong. He hoped this would be another. Kero's loud roar rang in Sakura's ears as he leapt upon her. She fell to the ground with a thud, holding her staff out in front of her to help keep him at bay. Using her legs she flipped the massive lion off of her, then scrambled to her feet. Kero turned and slashed at her with his razor sharp claws, catching Sakura by surprise. She knew it would be no use trying to talk to him. The spell seemed to have blocked out his more reasonable side. Carefully she fought him off for what seemed eternity, avoiding his sharp claws and fire powers as best she could. Sakura knew she couldn't keep it up forever and sooner or later he would get her. 

Frustrated and angry, Kero leapt into the air. Sakura ducked but couldn't move fast enough when he turned and leapt at her again. She fell to the floor with Kero's weight effectively pinning her down. Her staff flew from her hand sliding across the room. A menacing lion's roar filled her ears and her eyes filled with horror to see one of Kero's massive paws raised to strike, his razor sharp claws extended. His glowing red eyes were locked directly on her wide, green ones as he brought his paw downward. Sakura watched in horror as those sharp claws came ever closer to her. To the mistress of the star cards it seemed as though the moment would last an eternity. Then suddenly the paw stopped in its movement. Sakura's eyes strayed to her attacker's she was pleasantly surprised to see Kero's familiar golden eyes looking back at her. He sprang back as though he had been burned. Without a word he turned and ran to where Syaoran and Yue were fighting Lena. Syaoran and Yue attacked at the same time as they struggled to move out of the path of her attack. Kero made his way behind her and let loose one of his fiery attacks. "Firey, give Kero a hand." Sakura commanded. Lena screamed as she was hit by Kero's attack. She whirled to face him, which proved to be a mistake. In a heartbeat he was upon her, pinning her underneath him as they fell to the floor. Kero roared in anger as he stared down at her, looking more like a beast then the gentle creature his friends knew. 

With a swipe of his paw he severed the cord holding the necklace around her neck and sent it flying. Sakura recalled fiery. The shot card saw its target and headed strait for it. Yue carefully aimed his crystals at the eye pendant. Syaoran called forth his lightning magic to help as well. Kero growled at Lena then quickly turned his head and let loose a fiery blast to help the others. The full moon reached its peak, as the eye of darkness was bombarded with the attacks. Its shield gave way and the eye of darkness was shattered. Lena let out a shriek as a black cloud rose from the center of the pendant. As it faded, two figures could be seen. "You did it!" Jade cried happily as the cloud disappeared to reveal her standing by a taller version of herself. "It isn't over yet little sister." the taller one said as she stepped toward Kero. "Thank you guardian." she said. "I can take it from here." Kero released Lena and stepped back a few paces. With a wave of her hand the woman bound the sorceress in chains. Softly she began to speak. A blinding light surrounded Lena. The sorceress screamed and when the light faded she was gone. "What did you do to her?" Syaoran asked. "I have imprisoned her in her own talisman." the woman said. "It is very late. You should all go now and get some rest." "What about you?" Sakura asked. "Where will you go?" Jade smiled. "We'll be fine now." she said as the woman began to fade. "We must now share one body since it was Natsumi's sprit trapped in bondage." she explained. "We're like you Yue. Two different people but one body." "How'd you know about that?" Yue asked. In the blink of an eye Jade had become Natsumi. "I know many things moon angel." she said with a smile. "For now I think you should follow my sister's advice. Sunrise isn't far away." Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Sunrise? Oh man Dad and Toya are gonna kill me." Sakura moaned. "Don't worry. We've taken care of it." Natsumi said. Sakura started to ask what she meant but decided to forget it. All she wanted at the moment was a nice soft bed. "Let's get out of here." Sakura said. "Follow me I'll show you the way." Natsumi said. Sakura and Syaoran were right behind her, followed by Yue, Kero lagged behind. 

In no time the group had made it out onto the street. "Goodbye my friends. I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for us." Sakura just smiled. Natsumi then became Jade once more. Jade thanked them as well and each member of the group received a gentle hug. "Will we see you again?" Sakura asked. "Of course you will." Jade replied with a smile. "Now go and get some rest." With that the girl walked away vanishing into the night. Syaoran then bid Sakura and her guardians good night and headed home. "Yue would you mind carrying me home. I don't think I can fly on my own tonight." "I don't mind at all." Yue answered. As she walked toward Yue, Sakura noticed that Kero hadn't moved from his spot. His wings were not present either. "Are you alright Kero?" Sakura asked. "You're not hurt are you?" Kero barely lifted his eyes to meet hers. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked him. "I should be the one asking you if you're hurt." Kero said softly, speaking for the first time since they had left Lena's home. "Nothing that a few Band-Aids won't cure." Sakura assured him. "I don't think they make one big enough for that one." he said nodding to the scratch across her midsection. "It will heal." Sakura said. "Don't worry about it." "Come on let's get home so we can get some rest." "I'm not going." Kero said. "What!" Sakura exclaimed. "What do you mean you're not going?" "I've caused you enough trouble already." Kero said. " Twice I turned against you. What's to stop me from doing it again?" "So you would abandon your mistress altogether?" Yue asked. Kero shook his head. "No. I'll still watch over her but from a distance." Kero answered. He then brought his head up and looked Sakura in the eye. "Sakura you're more than just my mistress, you're my best friend." he said. "You also know that I love you and I would never want to hurt you." He then bowed his head again and looked away. "I don't want this to happen again." 

He then turned and slowly began to walk away. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kero didn't want to stay with her anymore. She figured he'd be ashamed of his actions while under Lena's spell but never expected him to react like this. There was no way she was letting him go out on his own. He needed her as much as she needed him. "Kerberos, turn around this instant and look at me!" Sakura commanded. Kero stopped in his tracks, surprised to hear his friend speak so sharply to him. He turned around to face her. Sakura got down on her knees and held out her arms wide as if to welcome him with a great hug. Timidly Kero approached her. Once again he closed his eyes as he felt her arms around him. "Come home." she whispered in his ear. Kero opened his eyes. "You're not angry with me?" he asked. "Of course not." Sakura answered. "I know you would never hurt me willingly." she said. "You're my friend and much too dear to me for me to let you go wandering off on your own." Kero leaned into her embrace.

 "Let's go home. You need your rest as much as I do." Yue then kneeled beside them both. "Listen to her Kerberos." Kero's gaze shifted to the moon guardian. He actually looked concerned. Kero then looked into Sakura's eyes. The sun guardian sighed and laid his head against his mistress' shoulder. "Alright, you win." he said softly. Let's go home. "Sakura hugged him again and deep rumbling purr echoed from his chest. "What you did doesn't matter now. You helped when it was needed most. That's what counts." She said. "I'm just glad to heave you back." Kero opened his eyes as Sakura released him from her embrace. Yue scooped Sakura up in his arms. Kero willed his wings to appear and followed them up into the sky.

Upon arriving at Sakura's home, Yue laid their sleeping mistress on her bed and Kero laid down on the floor and closed his eyes. "You know, she's not the only one glad to see you home." Yue said. Kero sleepily opened one of his eyes. "Are you saying you're glad to have me back too?" he asked. Yue nodded. "Of course. Who else would I argue with all the time?" he teased. Kero opened both eyes, at the moon guardian's reply. Yue smiled at him, a genuine one that reached his eyes. "Besides neither one of us can protect Sakura alone." With that Yue climbed out the window and flew off into the night.  
  
  


The End

Well that's it for Turncoat dear readers I hope you enjoyed it.  Thank you for reading my fic. 

- Yami Yue


End file.
